Whoever loves, believes in the impossible
by AstralSakura
Summary: Zeno lost his beloved Kaya due to an incurable illness. He buried her in the garden of their home where they lived the most beautiful moments of their life. He left without looking back. There was no reason. Kaya is in the heavens and will not come back. Or maybe not ?
1. Reversal of fate Part A '

**"It seems that some magical creatures make an appointment when they come to this world."**

 **Freddie Germanos, 1934-1999, Greek writer & ethnographer**

 **(referring to Lambeti-Horn)**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"Zeno, thank you for everything. Let's meet again, up in the heavens, all right?"

"...Yes."

Her last remembrance before she overwhelmed the darkness was her husband's sad smile and the warmth of his hands.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

With the first light of day, the sky was adorned with intense red, golden yellow, pale purple and cyan. The sky of the dawn that stretched that day over the capital of the Kingdom of Kouka was really "Heart of eyes". Surprisingly, they did not all have time to enjoy this beautiful spectacle. There was intense mobility at the Crimson Dragon Palace.

The cries of a woman's pain resounded in every corridor and room. This woman was no other than Princess Sui-Feng, wife of Prince Il, who was in the ninth month of pregnancy. She was ready to give birth.

My midwife and her assistants were on her side from the first moment.

At the same time, outside of the room of childbirth, Il was alone with his big brother, Prince Yu-Hon, and his three-year-old nephew, Soo-Won. The boy had begun to make plans for the things he could do with his cousin, so many games and adventures, so he could not stand waiting.

"Where is he going?" "I'm tired of waiting."

"Wherever she goes, Soo-Won, she's just a little shy and the ladies just come trying to help her feel comfortable."

"Tell them to do it quickly.

Il and Yu-Hon could only laugh at the innocence of the little child.

The moment, however, was interrupted by the entrance of King Joo-Nam, who approached his two sons. An old man with an aura of wisdom and an imposing presence worthy of his title.

"I called the royal priest of Kouka to bless the royal infant, as the tradition imposes. Are we younger?"

Before one responded, another strong cry of pain penetrated the corridors before she succeeded in a baby's soft crying.

"Looks like you got the answer you wanted, Father. Well, Ottouto's congratulations, you're an official parent!"

Il started to feel embarrassed by Yu-Hon's good ideas and advice on raising a child. Though, here we say, he had gained some experience with Soo-Won, so his help was valuable.

The little boy, who was sitting and waiting all the time, approached his father to learn the news.

"Dad, will I finally meet my cousin?"

"Of course, my son. At last, the wait is over."

"Yaaaayyy ! But Dad, I do not understand."

"What happens ;"

"If my cousin did come, then why does the aunt continue to hurt?"

Soo-Won's observation landed in reality, as they once again heard the princess's screams for a few more minutes.

And then, a second cry of baby came to the fore.

Everyone was shocked. They were prepared for a baby, not for two.

Eventually, Il's entry into the room took Yu-Hon and King Joo-Nam from their dizziness and followed their most uncomfortable husband.

Their spectacle was indescribable.

The nurses arranged the space after the long and tedious process the princess underwent. Meanwhile, lying in bed and apparently exhausted was Princess Sui-Feng with her dear wife at her side.

"Mmm ... Il ..."

"Shhhh." "Relax, sweetheart, you did."

Soon, the midwife entered the room and took over Sui-Feng at birth and approached the new parents.

In her arms she held two babies wrapped in a warm blanket each, which she carefully placed in the bed next to her mother.

"Congratulations, High, High, You are the clear parents of two healthy girls!"

These words dominated the silent silence in the room.

Two girls.

Two Princesses.

The eyes of everyone turned to the two babies.

One was wrapped in a pink blanket and slept peacefully. She had beautiful red hair like the sky at dawn. Il loved his daughter's cheek gently, a move that prompted her to wake up, revealing two amethyst-colored eyes.

The other was wrapped in a yellow blanket and, unlike her sister, she was awake and watched with wonder and wonder the world around her. He had dark brown hair and pale brown eyes. It was her mother's miniature.

Sui-Feng used all her strength left and took her first baby in her arms, letting her husband keep the second. The emotion on her face could not be described in words.

"Welcome to the world, my little ones Mom is a little tired now and has to sleep for a while We'll be embracing all the time, okay, I've got so much to share with you, so much to know you We have all the time in front of us. "

This tender moment was about to stop by King Joo-Nam, who approached the midwife.

"Who of the two girls was born first?"

"The little girl with the red hair was born first, the second was born after half an hour, your Majesty."

"Mmm, welcome, you can leave now."

The midwife and her assistants gave one last bow before leaving the room.

Yu-Hon approached his son, who had fallen asleep in a nearby chair, and took him in his arms.

"My poor boy, so long to meet his cousin, who finally got him to sleep, ah, better to take him to his room." Congratulations again, Otouto.

With the departure of his eldest son, King Joo-Nam approached the new family in front of him. His expression was always difficult to read, but this time something was wrong and did not know why. And the worst was that Joo-Nam himself was not sure about the reason.

He looked carefully at his granddaughters. Especially the redhead in the arms of Sui-Feng.

"Have you decided names for girls?"

The couple looked for a moment in the eyes before Il took the floor first.

"We were thinking of naming the greatest Yona, like the urn when dressed in the colors of the dawn."

Then it was Sui-Feng's turn.

"The truth is that I was not prepared for a second baby, but none of us were. But now looking at our guys, I can only think how blessed I am and Il."

Seeing her younger daughter in the arms of Il trying to understand the new environment full of curiosity, she smiled broadly.

"Such a plague, with insatiable thirst for knowledge, we call it Kaya."

She could not think of a more terrible name for her daughter.

"Yona and Kaya, Mmm, you better get some rest, the priest will arrive soon, so I expect you to come in your time."

With these words, the king stepped out of the room, letting his son and his wife enjoy some quality time with their daughters.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Happy New Year, Friends Readers! Officially, those born up to 31 December 1999 are chronologically in the 20th century. An event we are not going to relive for as long as we live._

 _In our issue, now:_

 _I do not own "Akatsuki no Yona", but only some OCs. One of them is Sui-Feng. The rest will appear in the course of the story._

 _My main pair of my story is none other than Zeno and Kaya._

 _Their story at Anime is very tragic, so I decided to change it by writing my own story. The inspiration for the plot of the story came to me when a few days ago I heard on Youtube two wonderful soundtracks._

 _The first was "Beautiful Anime Piano Music - Dawning Light" (the video that accompanies today's chapter)._

 _The second will reveal it in the course of history, so you have a little patience._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Names translations:_**

 _•Sui-Feng = Water stamp_

 _•Yona = Dawn_

 _•Kaya =_ _Wise_ _child_

 ** _~ Next time! ~_**


	2. Reversal of fate Part B '

**"Fate leads one who follows and pulls the one who resists."**

 **Plutarch, 47-120 AD, Ancient Greek historian**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 ** _•Last time•_**

 _With the departure of his eldest son, King Joo-Nam approached the new family in front of him. His expression was always difficult to read, but this time something was wrong and did not know why. And the worst was that Joo-Nam himself was not sure about the reason._

 _He looked carefully at his granddaughters. Especially the redhead in the arms of Sui-Feng._

 _"Have you decided names for girls?"_

 _The couple looked for a moment in the eyes before Il took the floor first._

 _"We were thinking of naming the greatest Yona, like the urn when dressed in the colors of the dawn."_

 _Then it was Sui-Feng's turn._

 _"The truth is that I was not prepared for a second baby, but none of us were. But now looking at our guys, I can only think how blessed I am and Il."_

 _Seeing her younger daughter in the arms of Il trying to understand the new environment full of curiosity, she smiled broadly._

 _"Such a plague, with insatiable thirst for knowledge, we call it Kaya."_

 _She could not think of a more terrible name for her daughter._

 _"Yona and Kaya, Mmm, you better get some rest, the priest will arrive soon, so I expect you to come in your time."_

 _With these words, the king stepped out of the room, letting his son and his wife enjoy some quality time with their daughters._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

King Joo-Nam walked quietly on the corridors of the palace for his particular flats. His mind returned to the events of this day. The wife of his younger son gave birth to two healthy daughters.

Yona and Kaya.

Kaya was a true descendant of his House, there was no doubt about it. Ηe saw hisself on her face. The same look, the same will to understand the world and to shut down all the knowledge of mankind in her palms.

Yona, however, was completely different. He did not have the black eyes or the dark brown hair of his family. Soo-Won was an exception, as he had inherited his mother's characteristics. I wish it was the same for Yona. She did not look like any of her parents. Instead, she was born with purple hair and purple eyes.

 _"Red hair ... Sounds familiar ... But ... It can't be."_

Immediately he changed course and headed to the only place he felt confident when he had doubts: the Royal Library. He had to learn. He had to make sure.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

In the throne room there was great enthusiasm and anxiety at the same time, waiting for the arrival of the Royal Priest.

Excitement for the birth of the twin princes of Kouka Kingdom.

Anxiety about the possible future that Gods reserved for them.

Sitting comfortably on his throne, King Joo-Nam watched with his sharp gaze his family and his trusted generals / advisers interacting in this climate of exhilaration.

Prince Il and his wife, Sui-Feng, held their daughters in their arms, with little Soo-Won trying to in vain persuade his beloved aunt to keep at least one of his adorable cousins and Yu-Hon together with Il to watch affectionately the tender moment.

The Fire Tribune General , Kan Soo-Jin, despite giving heartfelt wishes to the new parents for the joyous event, the king knew first of all that his intentions were not as pure as he would have wanted to present.

The Water Tribune General, An Kun-Jian, sat and watched with his usual indifference. With all honesty, Joo-Nam himself did not remember having any emotion on his face as he knew it for years.

The Earth Tribune General , Lee Tao-Sheng, distributed beverages and offered an opportunity to challenge people in an improvised alcohol contest. As always .

Han Qiao-Ming, the Sky Tribune General , accompanied by his disciple and successor, the fifteen-year-old Ju-Doh, made the final controls inside and outside the throne room to protect the royal family.

Finally, the Wind Tribune General , Son Mun-Dok, in a thrilling explosion, embraced the new family, constantly telling how happy it was that Il and Sui-Feng gave him two other grandchildren. The usual, that is.

In spite of the cheerful climate prevailing in the room, King Joo-Nam was not willing to participate.

Not after his discovery in the library.

Still his mind could not work. He just hoped to be all in his imagination and make a mistake.

His thoughts, however, ceased when the Royal Priest entered the room. He was a young man, around the age of sixteen. She had short, curly, blond hair that fell over his eyes like a curtain, preventing the audience from seeing the color of his eyes. She wore white kimono, blue hakama and slender orange haori with dark orange motifs. His priestly attire.

He approached and bowed with devotion to the king.

"My devotion, your Majesty, the Heavens bless you and your House."

King Joo-Nam made an affirmative, before taking the floor.

"Let's start ."

The priest bowed again and headed to Prince Il and his wife. He took the first woman, Yona, and placed it carefully in the small altar that was in the center of the room.

According to tradition, when a new royal descendant is born, the priest is called to bless the child and learn from his gods his fate.

The baby watched him with so much innocence and confidence that he could not resist smile. It was really adorable.

After praying for luck and prosperity in the life of the little princess, the priest sat down in prayer with his head turned to the sky.

"Heaven, what are your plans for this new life?"

After a few moments, he revealed the Will of the Gods, just as he was presented to him.

 **"Darkness has fallen upon the land.**

 **The blood of the dragons will revive once again,**

 **and the ancient pact will be kept.**

 **When the four dragons are gathered,**

 **the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken,**

 **and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last."**

In the throne room the atmosphere was tense in the words of the Priest, but nothing could be said before the ceremony was completed.

Delivering Yona to her parents, Kaya went to the altar as she was her turn.

It followed the same process before the Will of God and the second princess were heard again.

 **"Two different worlds.**

 **Two unfulfilled lives.**

 **One desires Death.**

 **The other wished Life.**

 **A love that did not get caught up and a promise never met.**

 **What they called * End * is actually * Beginning *.**

 **Because the Yellow Dragon has already signed a new contract with the blood and tears of the Iron Servant.**

 **The Messenger of Hope will at last fulfill her destiny. "**

No one dared to articulate a word as they tried to process the oracles and give each one his own interpretation.

Kan Soo-Jin felt great anger and jealousy only at the sound of the Red Dragon and the likelihood of being associated with Princess Yona when he was his "direct" offspring. Historical reports of his tribal years and years of preparation for a future coup have collapsed like a tower of cards. No ! As long as he was passing by his hand, he would do anything to carry out his plans.

An Kun-Jian remained inconceivable while Lee Tao-Sheng was dying of a dungeon and headed for the door to leave before Son Mun-Dok stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I do not remember giving his Majesty permission to leave the room. "

And so it was forced.

Han Qiao-Ming watched aside as he thought, with Ju-Doh at his side. He did not have a word, so he decided to abstain.

Prince Yu-Hon looked at his brother, asking mentally if he understood anything of this. Il nodded his head. Neither did he have the slightest idea.

Their gaze was now on Sui-Feng, which smiled at Soo-Won, who made funny glimpses to the little girls in her arms.

King Joo-Nam kept his usual serious expression throughout the ceremony. Inside him, however, he felt great turmoil.

Ultimately, his theory was confirmed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _• Earlier in the Library •_**

 _He asked the servants all the relevant books: from Genealogy Trees of every home in and out of Kouka to stories and legends from all over the world._

 _Without delay, every book, papyrus or parchment that he had before him began to browse._

 _He had to learn._

 _He had to appease his suspicions._

 _About Yona._

 _About his granddaughter._

 _Eventually, his eye fell on a book forgotten at the corner of the office. He knew this book well._

 _The myth of the founding of Kouka Kingdom._

 _It was a fairytale that parents read to their children every night to look at them. He referred to a divine dragon who loved so much humans, who renounced his immortality and transformed into a human._

 _He was the first king and founder of Kouka, King Hiryuu._

 _However, King Joo-Nam was so desperate that he would have exhausted every chance of finding the tip of the yarn._

 _Reading one by one carefully all the pages, he finally found what he was looking for: the features of Hiryuu's outward appearance._

 _Whenever he looked at it, he could not believe it._

 _Red hair and purple eyes._

 _Throughout the history of King Kouka, from the Age of Myth, only two members of the royal family shared these characteristics._

 _The Mythical King and Princess Yona._

 _That meant one thing._

 _King Hiryuu returned._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Finally, King Joo-Nam rose from the throne and walked to the altar where the ceremony took place.

He took a final look at his grandchildren before addressing the others.

"Everything said in this room will remain in this room."

Without a second word, they all made one last inclination and left the throne room.

Nothing would be the same anymore.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hello again, friends readers. A thousand apologize for the delay. I will try to be more consistent in my appointment, I promise._

 _Set up three other OCs._

 _Please, tell me your opinion._

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

 ** _Names translations:_**

 _•Kun-Jian = Specialist in welfare advice_

 _•Tao-Sheng = Longevity triumph_

 _•Qiao-Ming = Beautiful bright moon_

 ** _~ Next time! ~_**


	3. Reversal of fate Part C '

**"I have lived the miracle of human's creating with the birth of my children. I experience every morning that I wake up and breathe a miracle."**

 **Evanthia Magnis, Greek writer and lyricist**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _ **•Last time•**_

 _Finally, King Joo-Nam rose from the throne and walked to the altar where the ceremony took place._

 _He took a final look at his grandchildren before addressing the others._

 _"Everything said in this room will remain in this room."_

 _Without a second word, they all made one last inclination and left the throne room._

 _Nothing would be the same anymore._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

That night it was difficult for Prince Il to sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, observing the spring full moon from the bedroom window. The words of the Priest were repeated in his mind again and again, unable to come to a reasonable explanation.

For Yona.

 ** _"Darkness has fallen upon the land._**

 ** _The blood of the dragons will revive once again,_**

 ** _and the ancient pact will be kept._**

 ** _When the four dragons are gathered,_**

 ** _the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken,_**

 ** _and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last."_**

And Kaya.

 ** _"Two different worlds._**

 ** _Two unfulfilled lives._**

 ** _One desires Death._**

 ** _The other wished Life._**

 ** _A love that did not get caught up and a promise never met._**

 ** _What they called * End * is actually * Beginning *._**

 ** _Because the Yellow Dragon has already signed a new contract with the blood and tears of the Iron Servant._**

 ** _The Messenger of Hope will at last fulfill her destiny. "_**

But even more strange was the behavior of the king himself.

 _"Everything said in this room will remain in this room."_

Why so much secrecy? What do these prophecies mean? What do they mean for Yona and Kaya? Does the King know anything more? And if so, why not share it with anyone, especially Il and Sui-Feng? What good is going on here?

Il turned and saw his beloved wife. She had a very exhausting day today: to give birth to twins and to attend the ceremony with all her strengths remaining. She slept as soon as they arrived in their common room. She really needed it.

Next to her, in a protective embrace, Yona and Kaya slept peacefully. They do not care what's going on around them. Without being concerned with today's events.

The sleep of innocence.

The prince could not but smile at the tender scene in front of him. He married a wonderful woman and Gods blessed them with two healthy children. In itself it is a miracle.

He stood up and wore a light robe over his nightclub before going out of the room.

Walking along the corridor, his memory returned to Sui-Feng, Yona and Kaya. Whatever God's future is, they will face it united.

With a smile engraved on his lips, Prince Il was heading for his destination.

After all, he needed to pray.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The Temple of Four Dragons was an imposing temple of miào or diàn, built on the eastern side of the Castle Hiryuu. Exterior was decorated with red walls and black tiles with golden details. Internally, jade, white marble and azurite dominated. The very arrangement of the temple and the decoration of the garden represented the five tribes of Kouka: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Sky.

According to the legend, the temple was built at the point where the Four Divine Dragons appeared and stopped the execution of King Hiryuu.

The point that started all.

The point where the foundations of the religion of King Kouka came in.

For some, however, it would be the point of great revelations.

The Royal Priest prayed at the altar. For some reason he could not understand, the Voices of the Gods were more active at night. And only then could he clearly hear what they were saying. So he was able to offer a better quality of life to people in his own way. He loved what he did and would not change it for all the gold in the world.

He was still kneeling and praying for the prosperity of the royal family and its citizens. In the warmth of the psychic of peace , he did not expect visitors in the middle of the night.

He smiled.

"A night like this, where the truth succeeds the momentum, is the ideal to talk to the Heavens. Do not you agree ... Prince Il?"

The priest turned and saw Prince Il in the center of the room. From his gaze he realized he was quite troubled. After the events of today's day he could not offend him.

He wanted answers.

And he wanted them now.

"How can I help you, your Highness?"

"I came here because I believe that only in this place will I find the answers I am looking for, only the Heavens can shed the light of truth into the darkness of my concerns, please, tell me, Priest, what is the fate of my children? "

In these words, the Priest smiled broadly. Because in front of him stood "Father" Il, not the "Prince of King Kouka". Regardless of this evening's revelations, he would protect his daughters at all costs.

"What would you like to learn first, your Highness?"

"Everything about my daughters, what do these prophecies mean?"

"Please, follow me."

Prince Il followed the Priest at the entrance where the church communicated with the garden. The blossoming cherry trees that surrounded the temple and the blue lake symmetrically filled the image of an "Earthly Paradise". But the reason they came out was not on Earth.

When they reached their destination, the Priest looked up into the sky without saying anything.

Il followed his gaze and then he saw it:

A bright red star stood in the sky of the capital of Kouka.

This put a new query on his list.

"I know what you think, your Highness. Indeed, there is no such star in the known astral maps."

"Why did you bring me to see it?"

"The Red Star stirred the constellations and broke their alignment, which is more than rare, it is unique, a sign of the Gods."

"But what does this have to do with me? My family? My children?"

"There are only two cases in which this phenomenon has been observed," he said. "Today, it was the birth of the twin princes, but according to historical records held in the Temple of the Four Dragons, the first a view of Red Star is recorded two thousand years ago. On the day King Hiryuu renounced his immortality and became a mortal."

"You mean ... ?"

"Yes, King Hiryuu was reincarnated to your first-born daughter, Princess Yona."

Deep within him, Il knew the truth, but he hoped it was all in his imagination. He had understood it from the moment he saw Yona. His daughter was born with red hair and purple eyes. He wanted to believe it was a simple coincidence and had inherited the characteristics of a distant ancestor.

Surprisingly, the latter did not abstain much from the truth.

With all his courage left, he returned to his discussion with the Priest.

"Why? Why now?"

"It is only Gods who know about it, but the only thing that I have trusted is that the return of the Mythical King will bring radical changes to Kouka, woe to anyone who stands in his way!"

"And Kaya? What are the plans for God for her?"

"I do not know, while her presence is directly related to the current incarnation of King Hiryuu, her role and mission will be revealed over time, but for one thing I am absolutely certain."

"And what is it?"

"Princess Kaya belongs to the Yellow Dragon, and only to him."

Having all his questions answered now, Prince Il smiled with relief. Despite what he has learned, his love for his daughters has not fallen to a minimum. He would protect them by all means.

"Thank you for everything, Priest."

Throughout their conversation, no one noticed the lonely figure that stood in the shadows.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hello, friends readers !_

 _Who do you think was the mysterious figure who watched Il and the Priest? Any opinion is acceptable, so do not be ashamed._

 _Two more chapters come in a few days. Make some patience._

 ** _~ Next time! ~_**


	4. The years of innocence

**"Innocence is a blossom that withers when one touches it and does not get any more, even if you water it with rivers of whole tears."**

 **James Fenimore Cooper**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **•First steps•**

The winter had come for good at Kuuto. The mountain valley of Kouka Kingdom's capital was dressed in white as snow fell gracefully from the sky.

Meanwhile, two cute babies caused great disruption to the Castle Hiryuu.

The program was very simple. The maids had to prepare the princesses for their evening bath, dry them and put them to sleep.

How difficult could it be?

"Please, Princess Yona, it's time for your bath."

"Princess Kaya, sit down like a good kid you are, I beg you."

Probably, too.

Twin princesses had other plans. And definitely, the bath was not one of them.

So they did what their forces allowed them as nine month old babies: they started to bully.

The maids chased the girls all over the room, only to catch them and escape them when they did not watch.

"Come on, it's not funny at all."

The only answer that the maid received was the joyous laughs of Yona and Kaya as they wandered faster.

"Okay, end of the game. Time to get serious."

Princesses were ready to leave the room when one of the maids managed to catch Kaya.

This prompted Yona to speed up her rhythm.

"Princess Yona, come back now!"

But the little girl ignored her. She continued to crawl across the corridor until a picture came into her field of vision.

A well-known picture.

Soo-Won's brownish hair features. And he was moving away.

Yona enjoyed the view of her beloved cousin. This meant more play and funny gimmicks.

She wanted so much to come close to him, who did not realize she stopped crawling and started walking on her two legs.

Listening to baby laughs, the four-year-old Soo-Won turned to look behind him when he saw a well-known baby with red hair and purple eyes walking towards him.

For half a minute!

Its was his little cousin, Yona.

And she was walking.

Her first steps !

He came near her and hugged her immediately.

"Kawai! Yona-chan walks !"

In response, Yona gave Soo-Won her happier smile.

"What is happening here ;"

Soo-Won turned his attention to the direction of the voice. From the corner of the corridor, Yona's mother, Princess Sui-Feng, appeared.

"Aunt, Yona-chan walks!"

"That's wonderful! But I have a question."

Sui-Feng approached the two children and kissed them tenderly before taking her daughter in her arms and looking at her.

"You should not prepare with your sister for your evening bath?"

Yona just kept laughing indifferently. But she would not save herself so easily this time.

"Well, Kaya must feel alone at this moment. Let's go get her side."

With Yona embraced in one hand and Soo-Won in the other, Princess Sui-Feng headed into her children's room.

As they progressed, Yona tried to find comfort in her mother's arms.

She hated the bath, but as long as Mom and Soo-Won had with her, she could face everything.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **•First words•**

In the Castle Hiryuu, the latest preparations were made to commemorate the twin princesses's first birthday. Kings from neighboring countries and nobles from every corner of Kouka were invited.

For Prince Il and Princess Sui-Feng was a day of tender memories with their daughters.

For King Joo-Nam was just another opportunity for diplomatic relations.

Meanwhile, the two celebrity princesses and their cousin played carelessly in the palace garden under the watchful eye of Joo-Doh, who was ordered by his mentor, Han Qiao-Ming, to take care of the children.

Unlike the rest of the tribes, the King's race was ruled by the Sky Tribe , so Joo-Doh knew that he would not be over the rank of General, but at least he would serve as Deputy Minister of the future leader of Kouka.

Um, something was like that.

He did not really understand why he did so after so many years of education. He was delighted with his talent by assigning him the post of a four-year-old and two-baby babysitter.

"What's going on, Gaki?" "You are very proud of today, that is, you are always proud, but now more than usual."

Joo-Doh turned and saw Son Mun-Dok approaching to his side. The last person he was expecting to see right now.

"Μun-Dok Shōgun , what do I owe this honor?"

"I came to see what you are doing. I did not see you satisfied with the work that Qiao-Ming commissioned you."

"The truth is, I did not expect that exactly when Qiao-Ming dono spoke of vital mission, why do I believe I would be more useful to the king's guard than to babysit little kids ..."

"Listen to me, Gaki, these little kids will one day hold the reins of our country, there is no greater honor than they have trusted you today, remember that."

Joo-Doh began to think carefully of the words of the General and leader of the Wind Tribe. He was an honorable member of the Royal Court, an experienced warrior and dear to all people.

It was the "Hero of the Wind". The model of every recruiter and willing to share his knowledge with them.

"Do you believe it true, Mun-Dok Shōgun?"

Son Mun-Dok did not respond. Instead, he was looking at the place where the children were playing. Soo-Won had picked up several flowers from the garden, which, after roaring them, began to throw their petals like a rain over Yona. Her laughter echoed in every corner of the garden.

However, it was not what caught his attention.

"Where is Princess Kaya?"

That little girl had been removed in the longest point of the garden: a mosaic path leading to a small pond full of Koi fish.

As Kaya leaned over to see them better, a hand grabbed her and removed her immediately from the lake.

"Uh, little by little. Little Miss, you should not go so close to the water, it's too dangerous."

Kaya immediately turned to look at the person holding her. He was a young man who did not look more than seventeen years old. He had blue eyes and golden hair. His smile was brighter than the sun itself. Logically, he had a thin body, but the mantle he wore did not leave a leap for a better look at him.

"It's better for Zeno to take you back to your family. Do not you agree?"

As the teenager known as Zeno headed to the point of Son Mun-Dok and Joo-Doh, Kaya was squeezed closer to his lap.

Zeno made her feel comfortable. His embrace promised warmth and tenderness.

He was good . He could trust him. He would not do any harm to her. She felt it.

If she could describe him in one word, then this would ...

 _"Sun."_

When they reached a few meters away from their destination, Zeno left the girl gently on the ground. He smiled sadly when he saw her staring at him. He kissed and loved her head.

"Well, Zeno has to leave now. Watch out, Little Miss."

As he watched him move away until he was no longer in her field of view, Kaya tried in vain to draw his attention.

 _"No, I don't want you leave!"_

She wanted to be close to him. She wanted to embrace her again. To feel once again this feeling of warmth, comfort and security close to him.

"Zeee ... Zee ... Ze ... Ze-Ze ... Zeze ! Zezeee ! ZEZEEEEE !"

Son Mun-Dok, who found her behind the shrubs on the edge of the garden and hugged her, heard the crying cry of the little princess. However, it was not enough to stop her tears.

"Sss, calm down, your Highness, you're safe now."

"Ζezeee !"

"Ζeze ?"

His gaze went to the point where Kaya showed him with her hand. But there was nothing.

 _"What was it that upset the princess?"_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **•First meeting•**

"And remember, Hak, be kind in front of the royal family, and especially in front of the princesses. Do nothing to make us embarrassed."

"Okay, Mun-Dok sama."

"Well, I've told you to call me grandfather, we're family now."

"Since we are not relatives, why should I call you so?"

"Family ties are not based solely on blood, my young boy."

Son Mun-Dok walked to the castle corridors for the Council of Five Generals.

Together with him was the four-year-old Hak, an orphan boy who adopted a few months ago. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore the typical clothes of the Wind Race.

Somewhere in the middle of the journey they met Prince Il and his wife, who walked in the opposite direction.

"Ah, Mun-Dok Shōgun! What a pleasant surprise!"

Both Son Mun-Dok and Hak bow to the prince.

Sui-Feng was the first to notice the presence of Hak.

"And what is this adorable little boy? What's your name?"

"His name is Hak, and his parents died from the epidemic that has plagued the villages of Fire Tribe lately, I have adopted him as my grandson and are now under my protection."

"My poor boy, it must have been difficult times, but it's all over, because you're with people who really love you, never forget that."

Hak listened carefully to Sui-Feng's words before giving her a hesitant but happy smile.

"Okay ."

"Wonderful, now would you like to go to Yona and Kaya's room? We have an important meeting and I can not watch them. Once they wake up, I want you to let me know."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Good, please accompany him to my children's room."

As the servants led Hak to the children's room, Son Mun-Dok had a bad feeling. Whatever would go wrong soon. But he did not know what it would be or why.

And that was what bothered him most.

"Something wrong, Mun-Dok Shōgun?"

"No, your Highness, I just feel that something bad will happen, I can not explain it."

"There is no reason to worry so much, relax and do not think it, it will surely be due to your anxiety about today's council."

"Yes, maybe you're right."

"Mun-Dok sama!"

They all came back and saw Hak approaching them.

"What happens ?"

"They are asleep, they have not woken up."

"Then go and watch."

As soon as Hak left, they continued their conversation.

"Is it definitely a good idea to leave him alone with the princesses?"

"Of course! Do not worry Mun-Dok Shōgun, looks good boy."

"My husband is right, maybe in the future they will become best friends."

"I wish, High Priest, I wish."

"Well, let's move on. My father and the other generals are waiting for us."

"Mun-Dok sama!"

"What is it again, Hak?"

"Still asleep, and I'm getting bored."

"Go and watch Hak, let us know when you wake up."

"Anyway."

After Hak's departure for another, there was an awkward silence that Prince Il had to break.

"Em, let's move on."

But before they can take a step ...

"Uaaaaaa!"

"What was that ;"

"Listened to the children's room!"

So, instead of the council room, all three went to the children's room.

At that moment, Hak came out completely indifferent.

"Now wake up."

And she was too surprised to overtake them. Sure something was not going well.

When they opened the door, they faced an unexpected spectacle.

In the specially designed place where the little girls were, Kaya slept deeply, without bothering the cry of Yona next to her.

Sui-Feng immediately took Yona into her arms and tried to calm her.

"Sss, I saved my little one. What have you got?"

It was then that they noticed the red imprint of a small palm on Yona's left cheek.

Everyone immediately understood who was the culprit, but no one spoke.

Except an extremely angry General.

"HAAAAAAK, stupid, ungrateful brat, how dare you cheat the princess?"

"Mun-Dok Shōgun is not that hard, I'm sure he did not want it, just there are no children of his age to play.

In Sui-Feng's words, Hak came out of his hiding place and approached her.

Son Mun-Dok was ready to punish him when Hak interrupted him by addressing Sui-Feng.

"Gomen nasai, your Highness."

"You promise not to do it again?"

"Yes."

"Well, there is no reason to discuss it further, so come on, go play with Yona."

With hesitant steps, Hak went near the little princess.

Yona sat quietly on the floor with a colorful ball in her hands. When she saw Hak in front of her, she left a happy laugh and threw the ball. Hak caught the ball and, with a gentle motion, threw her back to Yona.

"Uaaaaaa!"

Only to succeed with force in her face.

"HAAAAAAAK!"

Yep, that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hello, Friends Readers!_

 _At last, Zeno and Hak made their appearance! Only that Zeno will be late to see him again. Make some patience._

 _A thousand apologize for the screaming. I had too many obligations that I had to deal with immediately._

 _At the same time, I wrote the first chapter of my crossover story titled "Hobbit: The Yellow Dragon Warrior" and I'm preparing the next one. Please tell me your opinion about my new story._

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

 ** _Translations:_**

 _• Gaki = Brat_

 _• Shōgun = General_

 _• Gomen nasai = I'm so sorry_

 ** _~Next time~_**


	5. The Justice rules or the Unjust?

**"The hard thing about a dispute is not to defend one's opinion, but to know it. "**

 **André Maurois,** ** _1885-1967,_** **French writer**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _ **•Four years later•**_

"... so the kingdom of Kouka was created."

"Read it again, Kaa-san! Read it!"

"Yona-chan, I have already read it four times! Have not you been tired?"

"But we like the *Myth of Kouka's Kingdom Creation*! Please, Kaa-san!"

Moments like these, Sui-Feng could not get along with her daughters. Every night she read a story to sleep. But they especially preferred the history of the *Myth of Creation*. She had tried several times to read other stories more girlish, but she did not. The *Myth of Creation*, although it had nursed generations, was not considered a fairytale intended for little girls.

Sui-Feng wanted to believe that it was just their favorite story, but her maternal instinct warned her of something deeper. Something that surpassed the limits of her understanding. For the time being, she ignored these thoughts and focused on Yona and Kaya, looking at her with adorable anticipation.

"Oh! Really, I do not understand what you like about this story, sweetheart."

In this statement, it was Yona who replied first.

"I like Seiryuu very much, because he has the most beautiful eyes of the world and can see everything as far as he is."

"And you Kaya?"

"Me, Kaa-san, I like Ouryuu, because he has an indestructible body, he can protect all of them from the attacks of evil and make sure no one will have a boo-boo."

"And why do you prefer Seiryuu and Ouryuu so much?"

Yona and Kaya looked for a few moments before responding to their mother.

"When we grow up, we get married them!"

At that moment, an awkward silence prevailed in the room before Sui-Feng laughed nervously.

Of course . She did not expect anything less than her daughters.

"Okay, my ladies, I will read you a last story and we will continue the *Myth of Creation* tomorrow. OK?"

"Yes, Kaa-san!"

Sui-Feng walked to the library and took a book with a worn red cover.

She remembered this book.

It was the fairytale who her mother read to her, when she was little girl. And now, she would be sharing for the first time with her daughters.

Smiling, she returned to the futon of the girls with the book in her hands.

"Kaa-san, what is it?"

"This, my little Kaya, is the story who my mother read to me, when I was your age. Do you want to read it?"

"Yes!"

Without losing time, Sui-Feng opened the book and began to read the story:

 _Once upon a time, it was two brothers who were crushing who governs the world, the Justice or the Unjust. The Justice, the young one said, the Unjust, the old one said, and at one moment the young one was annoyed and said to the old one :_

 _ **«**_ ** _You know something? We will bet and judge the Priest. If rules the Justice, I'll take your eyes off, if he rules the Unjust, you'll take my eyes off.»_**

 _The older brother accepted and began to ask the Priest. On the way, an old man helped him and said:_

 _«_ ** _Listen, grandpa, we want to ask you something.»_**

 _and he responded:_

 ** _«If you ask me, I will answer you.»_**

 _So they asked him:_

 ** _«Who rules the world, the Justice or the Unjust?»_**

 _And the old man replied:_

 _ **«Unjust, my lads.**_ ** _»_**

 ** _«Are you listening, kid?»_** _The older brother said,_ ** _«Come now, let's get your eyes off.»_**

 _But the young one replied:_

 ** _«Our agreement was for the Priest to decide, not the old man.»_**

 _So they went on their way until they met a monk and told him:_

 _ **«Sifu, we want to ask you something.»**_

 _and he responded:_

 _ **«If you ask me, I will answer you.»**_

 _So they asked him:_

 _ **«Tell us, who ruled the world, the Justice or the Unjust?»**_

 _and he replied:_

 ** _«Unjust.»_**

 _Then the older brother called:_

 _ **«Are you listening too, kid? Come now and let me take your eyes.»**_

 _But his young brother repressed:_

 _ **«The Priest and no one else will judge.»**_

 _They ended the priest, worshiped him and asked him:_

 _ **«**_ ** _Who rules the world, Priest? T_** _ **he Justice or the Unjust?»**_

 _And the Priest responded:_

 ** _«Unjust.»_**

 _Then said the older brother to the young one:_

 ** _«Sit down now to get your eyes off.»_**

 _And the younger brother responded:_

 ** _«Let's go like that well, sit there and beg for bread by passers-by, so that I do not die from hunger.»_**

 _So they went up together in the well, a great plane tree was shaking, and the older brother took the eyes of the young one and left._

 _The younger brother, having sat there for some time, was hungry and said in his midst:_

 _ **«Before I die of hunger, I better climb the tree and eat leaves.»**_

 _As he sat on the tree and ate his genders, a small demon gathered and gathered beneath him, and the elderly of them asked the first of the younger:_

 ** _«What did you do today?»_**

 ** _«I_** **_was overwhelmed two brothers, one who said that the Unjust reigned and the other the Justice. I bore the old one so much that he took the eyes of the young one.»_**

 _Then the old-demon asked the second demon:_

 ** _«_** _ **What have you done?**_ ** _»_**

 _He replied:_

 ** _«Ι was overwhelmed_** _ **two other brothers, who at first lived unified, and started to fight for a vine that belongs to both. I got them the chipper so they can not cut the vine and I hope tomorrow they will kill each other.**_ ** _»_**

 _Then the old-demon asked the third what he had accomplished, and he replied:_

 ** _«I turned the child over to the queen's tummy so that she could not give birth and die._** _ **»**_

 _Then came the order of the fourth demon, who was lame, and when the old-demon asked him what he had done, he replied:_

 ** _«I did not do anything.»_**

 _He was then ripped off by the others and they were beating him and he was so angry that he cried:_

 ** _«I wish that the man who lost his light and with this ash, stirring it with the water of the well, would come to see his eyes again to see his light. I wish the brothers came here and picked up the chipper to eradicate the vine. I wish the Queen came here and drink that water, to be born and stay alive.»_**

 _Then the white rooster broke off, and the demons immediately gathered them to leave, then spat the black rooster and scattered, and in the meantime he began to chase._

 _The blind man then descended from the plane tree, searched for ash, rebuilt it in the water of the well, and rubbed his eyes with it. And so his light recovered._

 _Then he filled the water with his water, took with him the slopes that the demons had left there, went to the vineyard, which made the two brothers fight, and he uprooted it._

 _Then he went to the two brothers and asked them what they were saying._

 _They replied:_

 ** _«We have a vine that belongs to both of us, but we can not agree to his share.»_**

 _Then he said:_

 ** _«The vine was uprooted.»_**

 _Both brothers shouted with one voice:_

 _ **«God to resist you!»**_

 _Since then they have begun to live once again unified._

 _Then the young brother went to the queen and knocked on her door. The king's servants did not want to let him in, but he insisted that he should talk to the queen, and where he spoke to the servants, the king heard the noise and commanded to let him in._

 _As the beggar brought him, he asked him:_

 _ **«Do you know any cure about the queen?»**_

 _He responded:_

 _ **«Yes, I know one and I have it with me. All I need is a glass of water.»**_

 _They then brought him a glass of water, he poured half of the water and threw in the water of the well he had with him. Once the queen drank the water, she became well and gave birth to a boy._

 _The king was so grateful that he loaded the doctor with precious gifts and told him to ask for a favor._

 _He replied:_

 _ **«My place is nothing but a hamlet. I want you to make it a big village and build me a mansion house there.»**_

 _Then the king gave him as much gold as he could carry a horse and said:_

 _ **«Take this money and build your village and house as you want it to.»**_

 _After a while, the big brother turned his house and asked his wife._

 _ **«To whom are all these new homes?**_ ** _»_**

 _She replied:_

 _ **«They do not belong to any of your brother.**_ ** _»_**

 _Then he shouted:_

 ** _«_** _ **Impossible! I took his eyes off!**_ ** _»_**

 _And he immediately ran to assure himself. His brother welcomed him very friendly, made him sit in the honorary position and offered him tea and sweets._

 _Then the older brother asked :_

 ** _«Tell me, how did you manage to find your light again and earn so much money?_** _ **»**_

 _The younger brother then replied:_

 ** _«I always told you that the Justice rules the world, while you insist that it governs the Unjust.»_**

 _Being bitter about his actions, the older brother asked for forgiveness, which the young one immediately gave him._

 _Since then, they have left nothing and no one has entered._

When she finished telling the story, Sui-Feng was delighted to see that her little girls had already fallen asleep. She covered them quickly and gave them a kiss on the front.

"Good night, my little ladies. Don't leave nothing and no one to separate you. Never."

She took a final look at her daughters before she closed the room door behind her.

The night was long. And no one at the Hiryuu Castle was prepared for the events that would take place until the first light of day.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _ **• At the same time in the garden •**_

A full-blown blue moon had risen above the sky of Kuuto, and with its glow, it shed every corner of the Imperial Capital, giving it an ethereal landscape under the melodious sounds of the crickets and the intoxicating aroma of the nightgown.

This August night was really glamorous and bright, with a touch of coolness flying in the air.

Sui-Feng enjoyed the magical moment as she walked on the empty treadmill overlooking the garden. She always liked to take the route for her particular apartments. The Royal Garden was gorgeous during the day, but it did not compare with the feeling of balance and serenity that promised at night.

She took a deep breath of fresh air, before smelling politely with the look nailed to the moon.

 _"I wish Il and our daughters were still awake, and then I could share with them the miracle of nature. Maybe next time we have a lot of memories to live in. The future belongs to us."_

Since she met Il, she was living a fairytale dream. She married the second prince of Kouka and gived to him two healthy daughters. She had everything she could ask for a young lady of her social circle and with the above.

Nothing seemed to disturb the happiness she enjoyed with her family.

"Everything is ready?"

Sui-Feng's thoughts stopped abruptly when she heard a heavy male voice from the direction of the garden. At the edge of her eye she saw a group of six soldiers near the lake with Koi fish. They wore white armor and black outfits, while their faces were covered with masks.

 _"It's strange! Τhey are from the Yu-Hon Battalion. Τhey are supposed to be on a Xing's border mission. What are they doing here?"_

Fortunately the pylons of the corridor were large enough to hide its presence and the lighting was limited. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she watched the conversation between the soldiers from a safe distance.

"Yes, everyone has taken their seats, we are waiting for your orders, Soo-Jin sama."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hello, Friends Readers!_

 _Another chapter today. Sui-Feng's fairytale to Yona and Kaya is a traditional Greek fairytale that I have adapted to the needs of history. I changed the end a bit, as in the original version the older brother dies. I wanted to make it more perfect for five-year-olds kids, so do not take me with the stones._

 _Little Yona has a flirtation for Seiryuu. Should I emerge in a romantic relationship in the next chapters or stay in the classic Yona / Hak?_

 _Kan Soo-Jin seems to be working. What are his plans? Will discover Sui-Feng's hiding place? What do you think?_

 _ **~Next time~**_


	6. Kan Soo-jin's conspiracy

"Power has the tendency to corrupt and absolute power corrupts it completely."

Lord Akton, 1834-1902, English historian

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _ **•Last time•**_

 _"Everything is ready?"_

 _Sui-Feng's thoughts stopped abruptly when she heard a heavy male voice from the direction of the garden. At the edge of her eye she saw a group of six soldiers near the lake with Koi fish. They wore white armor and black outfits, while their faces were covered with masks._

 _"It's strange! Τhey are from the Yu-Hon Battalion. Τhey are supposed to be on a Xing's border_ _mission._ _What are they doing here?"_

 _Fortunately the pylons of the corridor were large enough to hide its presence and the lighting was limited. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she watched the conversation between the soldiers from a safe distance._

 _"Yes, everyone_ _has taken their seats, we are waiting for your orders, Soo-Jin sama."_

 **~•~•~•~•~**

If there was something that perfectly characterized Kan Soo-jin, then that was his bottomless ambition.

He always chased the perfect, the best, the highest. And, regardless of the method he used, he always took what he wanted.

As the second son of the previous Fire Tribe's Leader, he had no hope of climbing into higher offices. However, through well-organized conspiracies, he managed to persuade his father to deny his big brother and appoint himself his successor.

So, where he had nothing, he did everything.

He was under the domination of a large land, a large army that followed him blindly, the most beautiful daughter of his richest ally as his wife and mother of his two sons, kyo-ga and Tae-jun.

There was only one thing that separated him from the absolute success.

To be King's right hand.

His trusted military advisor.

The mentor of future successors.

And, perhaps with the passing of time, regent.

Even if it did not succeed, it had a second solution.

He would earn enough the trust of the royal family so that a marriage between his sons with the twin princesses would be assured with certainty.

But everything changed that fatal night.

 **~•~•~•~•~**

 _ **•Four years ago•**_

 _Like all those who were present in the throne room on that day, Kan Soo-jin was quite troubled by the royal words of the Royal Priest._

 _As much as trying to give a reasonable explanation for the interpretation of the oracle, he did not succeed._

 _Leaving a light sigh, he turned his gaze to the night sky. It was unusually brilliant compared to the usual nights. And that was not due to the full moon. The source of this brilliance was a red star she had never seen before._

 _He knew there was a connection to today's events, but he did not understand how._

 _She really had to stop. So much thinking in one day had already begun to cause him a headache._

 _He was ready to leave the Palace when he noticed a few yards away. It was Prince Il, who seemed to move away from his particular flats. By himself._

 _Where to go so late at night?_

 _Taking advantage of not realizing his presence, Kan Soo-jin decided to follow the prince in the hope that he would get the answers he was looking for._

 _When they arrived at the Temple of the Four Dragons, Kan Soo-jin hid behind the pillars of the central entrance. It would be labeled as a ridiculous hiding place on his part if he had no ally in the dark._

 _After a long wait, the prince and the priest came out and walked near the garden. Eventually, he would get the answers he wanted. However, instead of the anticipated discussion, the priest silently urged the prince to look at the sky._

 _What good did they do!?_

 _That made no sense!_

 _He knew he should have followed the prince inside the temple, but he made the choice to keep his presence secret._

 _Now she could do nothing to listen carefully to the continuation of the debate._

 _"I know what you think, your Highness. Indeed, there is no such star in the known astral maps."_

 _Suddenly, everything began to make sense in Soo-jin's mind. The answer I was looking for was in the red star that appeared in the sky._

 _Ηe wanted to learn more._

 _He had to learn more._

 _"Why did you bring me to see it?"_

 _"The Red Star stirred the constellations and broke their alignment, which is more than rare, it is unique, a sign of the Gods."_

 _"But what does this have to do with me? My family? My children?"_

 _"There are only two cases in which this phenomenon has been observed," he said. "Today, it was the birth of the twin princes, but according to historical records held in the Temple of the Four Dragons, the first a view of Red Star is recorded two thousand years ago. On the day King Hiryuu renounced his immortality and became a mortal."_

 _No..._

 _He could not have meant..._

 _It was impossible..._

 _"You mean...?"_

 _"Yes, King Hiryuu was reincarnated to your first-born daughter, Princess Yona."_

 **~•~•~•~•~**

The memory of this incident made his blood boil with anger.

The Fire Tribe was the masterpiece of King Hiryuu. All in his family were direct descendants of King Hiryuu. In his veins was flowing the divine blood of the legendary king. The mere thought that for years centuries since the founding of King Kouka served royal kings, when it was true that the opposite would have been true, he was going to be rude.

It was then that he made a big decision.

He would take his right of action.

He would inaugurate a new era as New King Hiryuu and lead his race back to its old glory.

In the four years that followed, Kan Soo-Jin focused mainly on strengthening the army's forces, resulting in inequality in the distribution of wealth among civilian and civilian civilians. In addition, she made an absolute order to send young men to Saika, which, if they were, would be strictly punished.

Tonight was the great moment.

At last, he will implement his plan.

Half of the men masquerading as the princes of Prince Yu-Hon headed toward the Temple of the Four Dragons ready to slaughter every priest they found on their way.

The other half masquerading as rebels caused turmoil in the imperial capital, thus giving it the opportunity for the final phase of the project.

The murder of the royal children.

The fact that the wife and son of Prince Yu-Hon lived in the Palace until his return from Kingdom Xing made his plan easier.

By killing all three children, the succession of the throne automatically went into his hands as soon as he had two sons.

Yu-Hon would be sentenced to death for betrayal.

Il would be dismayed by his children's misfortune and may have been dying of depression.

Sui-Feng and Yong-Hi would spend the rest of their lives in a monastery.

And the throne would return to its legitimate owners.

Yes. It was the perfect plan.

He could only smile triumphantly with the air of the winner, giving his men the courage to carry out their mission.

"The great moment arrived, men. For the Fire Tribe and the glory of Hiryuu!"

"Yes!"

 **~•~•~•~•~**

 _ **~Next time~**_


End file.
